


I'm an Old Man

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pepper is a saint, Peter is a sweetie, Poly Relationships, healthy poly, tony is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: hey! can you do one where peter and tony are about to have sex, but tony cant get hard (bc he old) and gets insecure about it, and then peter conforts him and tells him that he´s not with him only for the sex and they cuddle and its really fluffy xx :)))





	I'm an Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Peter is 17 (legal age of consent) Tony is 55. Post Endgame, alternative ending where Tony lives.  
> Warnings: insecurities, major age difference, tooth rotting fluff at the end.  
> Authors Note: I’m really playing a risk with the relationship I made between Tony and Pepper. I’m not going to tag their relationship this time, because I don’t feel like their relationship is a big enough part of this fic. I hope y’all like it anyway!  
> If you don’t want anything to do with Pepper, skip until you see (Starker starts here). The first part isn’t really necessary, but it made me feel better putting it there.

Peter can’t believe his ears. “Pepper… are you sure?”

Pepper smiles and nods. “I’m sure, Peter. He’s been in love with you forever. There are, of course, some rules I want to focus on…”

Peter nods. He feels a little stunned.

“One; this all has to be explicitly consensual. No beating around the bush, no hiding feelings, no secrets. Everything out in the open.”

Peter nods and blushes. “Alright…”

“Two: This cannot effect Morgan. I don’t want him spending less time with her, I don’t want her to be confused, I don’t want her to know until she’s older.”

Peter nods again. That’s very fair. She’s like a little sister to him, and he doesn’t want that to change because of this. He doesn’t want kids yet. He’s fine with a little sister, but not a step kid. That’s just wrong.

“Third: I don’t want to know everything that happens. I want to know if he’s with you, but I don’t want to know what you guys do. I don’t want to see it either, I want it to be in private only. And I want him to always sleep in my bed.”

Peter winces. No dates then… and no falling asleep with him. “Alright.”

“Finally, I don’t want our relationship to change. You’re like a son to me, and like a brother to Morgan. I don’t want that to change because of this.”

Peter nods. “I understand. Thank you, Pepper, I kind of can’t believe it…”

Pepper smiles and hugs him. “After he lost you… I didn’t think he would ever be the same again. I trust you, and I trust him, and I know he loves you. I know you’ll make him happy, and he’ll make you happy, and that makes me happy. I love you both so much…”

Peter smiles. “We love you too, Pep.”

~~~~~~

# (Starker Starts Here)

~~~~~~

Peter moans and grinds his hips against Tony’s stomach, kissing him fiercely. He loves making out with Tony. It’s so soft and emotional and Tony always feels like he’s so close to Peter. It’s magical, really.

“Tony, please, I want you inside me so bad.” He cries.

Tony smirks. “Oh?” He flips them and takes Peter’s pants down.

Peter whines and spreads his legs. His cock is already half hard. “Please daddy, please fuck me.”

Tony smirks and grabs the lube, pushing 2 fingers inside Peter without much resistance. He isn’t hard yet, but he’s sure taking Peter apart with his fingers will be enough to get him there.

Peter whines and arcs his back, now almost fully hard. “Oh daddy, Yeah, right there, oh, you always get it first try!” He whines.

Tony snickers and starts to scissor the boy. “I’m very good at what I do, love.” He teases.

Peter giggles and pulls Tony’s hair up so he can kiss him. “Daddy, I love how gray you are.” He says, playing with his gray hairs.

Tony blushes and ducks his head in Peter’s neck. He needs to dye his hair again soon. Peter may like it, but Tony doesn’t. He adds a third finger into Peter’s ass, and another hickey to his neck. “Are you gonna cum for me baby boy? Cum before I even get inside you?”

Peter whines and shakes his head. “No, I want you inside me when I cum! Please hurry.” He begs. Peter is so fucking sensitive, because of his enhanced senses. He always cums so fast; luckily he can go again in less than a minute.

(Tony and Peter had actually experimented one time. Peter came 30 times in 2 hours, before the boy had said he was too overwhelmed to go again. Tony had lost his mind with lust.)

Tony pulls his fingers out and starts to stroke himself. He frowns, not liking the feeling. Usually, he needs to stroke himself and he gets hard; now, it just feels plain weird. He’s still soft, and it doesn’t feel good, so he’s going to stay soft.

“Daddy please fuck me, stop teasing me!” Peter whines.

Tony pulls back, looking at his cock and stroking faster. He hisses in pain; it’s only making it chafe.

Peter looks down and frowns. “Daddy? Are you not hard?”

Tony blushes and looks at Peter with angry eyes. “I’m sorry, baby. It isn’t because of you, I promise. It just happens sometimes, now that I’m old.” He looks away. “I’ll finger you until you cum, don’t worry.”

Peter shakes his head and makes Tony look at him. “Tony… stop that. No secrets, remember? No hiding things.”

Tony looks at him, defiant, until he drops his gaze and sighs. “I hate that I can’t do this for you. You’re 17, you should be able to have all the sex you want, but I can’t give it to you.”

Peter smiles and kisses Tony on the lips. “I’m not with you for the sex, Tony. I’m with you because I love you, and you make me feel safe, and you make me feel loved, and you’re my hero.” He kisses Tony on the face after every ‘and’, spreading his kisses around.

Tony tears up and lays beside Peter, cuddling him. “I love you so much, kid. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He whispers.

Peter smiles and kisses him on the lips. “You’re you. That’s what you did.”

Tony feels his tears fall some more, and kisses Peter softly again. “I love you so fucking much, kid. So much.”

Peter beams. “That’s good, because I love you too.”

“Why do you like my gray hair? It’s just more proof I’m old.”

Peter snorts and kisses him again. “I like that you’re old. It’s sexy. And it makes me feel even more hot. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Tony giggles and kisses his cheek. “You’re unbelievably perfect.”

Peter blushes and hides his face in Tony’s chest. “Says the most perfect man in the world.”

Tony rolls his eyes but can’t help his giant smile. Peter loves him, and wants him, and thinks he’s perfect. Even after Tony couldn’t get it up. Wen after he sees his gray hair. Even after everything he’s ever done.

God, he loves Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
